Sasuke's Transfiguration Technique
by purehaku
Summary: Kakashi finally taught Sasuke the transfiguration technique but won't tell him how to turn back. how will sasuke deal with his temporary cat life under a new master? sasuXsaku


I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyedwriting it. J

Transfiguration

Putting his favorite book down, Kakashi looked down from a high tree and saw his trainee. He was pretty sure Sasuke was looking for him. "I wonder how he'll survive…" he said, trying hard not to smile about the whole training situation.

_"So Sasuke…" Kakashi started, bot sitting down on the ground with serious faces. "Tell me the first animal that comes into your mind that you don't mind taking care of?"_

_Sasuke__ gave his sensei a weird look. "Is that relevant to my training?" he pointed out. Kakashi grinned. "Of course. Why are you so edgy? Just answer."_

_Doubting his words, Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and gave in. "A cat."_

_"Perfect! Since you've been training on your chakra – "_

_"For more than a week already."__ Sasuke butted in._ _Kakashi__ shrugged. "Why don't we start now?"_

_After one hour of concentrating on what a cat looks like, which Sasuke finds the most stupid training his sensei could do, Sasuke exclaimed, "Release!"_

_He was soon covered in a cloud of gray smoke while kakshi explained some more. "Oh, I forgot Sasuke." Kakshi started as the smoke cleared and on Sasuke's clothes stood a raven-colored cat, with eyes as red as Sasuke's. _

_"What now?" Sasuke tried to say but all that came out was a muffled meow. "What the-"_

_Kakashi__ leaned down and smiled at the cat. "I can't talk to cats or any animals. So I do hope you can understand what I'll say."_

_Hearing this, Sasuke's cat nails grew out and was about to pounce when Kakashi held his neck. "That wasn't nice. Because of that, you figure out how to return back."_

_Sasuke__ could only purr at Kakashi's statement._

Returning to his book, Kakashi smiled inwardly. "Sometimes, I just seem to amaze myself."

"This is stupid." He told himself, his long black tail swaying back and forth behind him. What was he supposed to do now? He can't smell Kakashi, the only thing he could smell is the fragrance of fish which he find impossible to resist.

Feeling his stomach growling, Sasuke stood on his four paws and followed the scent. "no use trying to find him, just have to figure out how to get out of this cat body."

The scent brought him to the market place and with all those people; the thought of being stepped on was scaring him. At the corner of his eye, he could see a fish tail dangling from a stall. He couldn't resist the temptation so he reached it with his paw and another meow elicited from him.

"I'm hungry. The noodle shop is closed."

Hearing the familiar voice, Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto, Chouji and Shikamaru walking towards him. "Whoa, Chouji is gigantic." He said, not really caring that he just spoke in cat language.

Naruto looked down at the cat and his eyes lit up, wondering what Chouji's reaction would be. "Want to taste a Naruto delicacy?"

Chouji immediately looked at Naruto with excitement. "What?What?"

Naruto clasped his hands together, making Sasuke cringed. "That dope." Sasuke muttered.

"Naruto's special! Cat Dumpling!"

It was enough to make Shikamaru barf and Sasuke to run in another direction.

The thought of him being turned into a big dumpling made Sasuke ran even faster until he bumped into something, and then his tail being stepped on.

Sasuke hissed furiously and dug his nails into whatever stepped on him.

"Ow!"

He knew that voice. Looking up, he saw Ino bit her lip in pain. "That stupid cat scratched me!"

"You're the one who stepped on me!" Sasuke retorted, only to hear another purr. He's starting to hate himself.

"Oh Ino, you probably stepped on him." Realizing who it was Sasuke stepped back, it was Sakura. She crouched down and examined the scratch. "It's nothing. You're such a crybaby. Sasuke never likes it in a girl." She joked.

Ino stuck her tongue out. "Yeah, maybe that's why he's not that into you as well."

Sakura raised her eyebrow at her and turned to Sasuke. "Aw, he looks cute!"

"No. I'm out of here." Sasuke was about to ran when he smelled a cupcake. "C'mon. I know you're hungry." Sakura cooed. The scent was impossible to ignore and Sasuke's stomach growled. Sasuke hopped to Sakura and took a bite of her cupcake.

"See, the cat's nice! Maybe I should take it home with me."

Sasuke's eyes grew in panic. "Me? In Sakura's room!"

Sakura smiled. "Yeah, I'll take him. I could use some company."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Fine by me, just don't let him wander off and scratch other people." Sasuke glared at Ino, which the latter found strange. "Hey Sakura, he looked at me as if he understood what I said."

"Don't be silly. Tama's a cat." Sakura lifted Sasuke by the waist and smiled at him. "Okay Tama, I'll be your new master."

Sasuke could only purr back.

Hope you liked it. Pls review and tell me what you think.


End file.
